Black Dragon
UPGRADED to Black Dragon Black dragons drink lava instead of water! Black dragons only heal on healing stones/lava! The Black Dragon is the final animal in mope.io - nothing is equivalent to it. =Technical= The Black Dragon: Good eating ,Dragon,T-REX,YETI!,King Krab,and Kraken * Upgrades from the Dragon, The Kraken, Yeti, T-REX or King Crab at 10M XP. (later upgrades from Land Monster, Sea Monster, Ice Monster and Dino Monster at 20M) * Reaches its maximum size and unlocks High Fly at 40M XP. * Unlocks Triple Fireball at 20M XP. * Will downgrade back into a normal Dragon if it reaches 9.9M XP or less by a tailbite. * Can fly over everything, like the Dragon. * Immune to ink. * Uses lava as its drinking source and does not get damaged by it. * Is vulnerable to other Black Dragons' fire, which makes it harder to fight, even near Dragons. * Only heals with Healing Stones and when touching lava. * Has text that appears when it reaches 40M XP saying, "Whoa! You have grown so big, now you can fly-high in the Sky. (Tip: Double-tap Boost button (space bar or left-click) to take-off or land when you want!)" *In the next update, the Black Dragon will most likely have a tail slap ability. To use it, you will probably press E, and if you are in water, you will make 3 big waves. Appearance The Black Dragon looks like a much bigger, black version of the Dragon, but instead of the Dragon wings, it has bat-like orange wings. On its back, there are three double-pointed spikes. It has a devil's tail, and it is the first animal to be added whose eyes are shaped in ovals to look mad. Its nostrils are also in ovals, like its mythical counterpart. Strategy Eat Dragons to level up; keep on biting and burning it until it's dead (watch out for tailbiters when chasing the Dragon). You should stay near Lava, as you survive by drinking lava. Use the big Healing Stone in the Lava if your health drops too low. Beware of the Jellyfish; its stings don't need a recharge. If a Jellyfish and other animals (such as stingray, pufferfish) team up, then their combined effort can kill you, so if you see a Jellyfish, run! Try not to go into the ocean since you cannot dive and there will be a lot of tailbiters. Also since the ocean is far away from the volcano, you will have a harder time of healing if there are a lot of people teaming up As you have lots of XP, you should be wary of tailbiters. If anyone approaches your tail, turn around and attack them, and pursue them at all costs (each tailbite makes you lose anywhere from 200K-400K XP). Other Black Dragons may attack you. If this occurs, you will have to fight to the death. Beware of the other Black Dragon's fire; try to use your own fire. Don't take the risk of bargaining with them as a team unless you have 20M XP or more. Info (Scrapped Black Dragon) This version of the Black Dragon existed a long time ago. Very few unedited screenshots exist of it, but it might have had an ability that produced a stream of fire from its mouth. This ability is believed to have instantly destroyed any animal it touched. This incredible power may be the reason it was removed, and why the Black Dragon was so hard to get (possibly 100M XP) before it was removed. Poll Have you ever reached to the Black Dragon? Yes No Gallery Blackdragon.png|Current Black Dragon design Blackdragon (1).png|Old Black Dragon design Screen Shot 2017-08-05 at 6.41.18 PM.png|A Donkey killing Two Black Dragons fighting with only one kick Catastrophe.png|A pack of winter Black Dragons! Microsoft Edge 8_21_2017 6_17_24 PM.png|Upgrading to the Black Dragon Microsoft Edge 8_21_2017 6_18_53 PM.png|The Black Dragon on the Volcano Microsoft Edge 8_21_2017 6_57_57 PM.png|The Black Dragon using its triple fire ability! Microsoft Edge 8_21_2017 7_07_39 PM.png|Uh-oh, low lava! Screen Shot 2017-09-29 at 10.28.31 PM.png|Dragon Killing a Black Dragon Old black dragon.png|Black Dragon with no textures Christmas Bella.png|A Winter-skined Black Dragon (Looks like a Reindeer) G.PNG|TB Black Dragon Trivia *It's the only animal to be on the 16th tier. *The black dragon (before it was "officially" released) used to upgrade at 100m, but that was changed to 5M on Dec 1st, and then, it was changed to 10M in April 9th. *When the game first came out, the black dragon had a mass of 10M, just like now. *It's the only animal that can truly "downgrade" into a dragon. *The Black Dragon was the only animal to be removed, then added back. *This animal was "truly" released on Oct 4. *This was finally added after 2 months and 20 days of no animals added. *If you activate the old texture its eyes will not be connected to the body. *In the update's image with the black dragon, the Black Dragon's name says "hey man" *It's the only volcanic animal. *It's the biggest animal if you have enough XP. *It's the only animal to have its old skin as a recolor of the dragon. *It gets so big that the developers had to use a 1000x1000 image instead of a normal 500x500 image *From 12-25-17 until 12-31-17, The mope.io developer will be letting a lot of people become Black Dragon! Category:Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Formatted Category:Land Animals Category:Flying Animals Category:Reptiles Category:High Tier Animals Category:Swimmers